Certain wagering systems allow users to place wagers and obtain payouts. For example, using some of these wagering systems, users may place wagers on horse races. However, payouts resulting from such wagers result from the wager event without interaction by the user, making the wagering and payout process one dimensional. Interactive media allows for user interaction, which can engage the user. However, the user interaction is generally limited to the gameplay mechanic, multimedia (e.g., video) content, and other content needed to play the interactive media. Although some online interactive media allow users to place simulated wagers (e.g., online poker using virtual currency), the outcome of such simulated wagers are based solely on gameplay, and not on real world wager outcomes.